隠された感情
by hollowichigo25
Summary: Shinoa has hidden feelings for Yuichiro but hasn't told him and doesn't know how to tell. But when something happens to him and he goes berserk what will she do to bring him back.


Shinoa's eyes widened as she watched a transformed Yūichirō walk towards her sword in hand.

" _S-S-SI-SSSINNERS, M-MUST K-K-KILL ALL SSSINNERS"_ he said as he slowly approached her. "Huh? What..? Yūichirō…?" Shinoa said confused.

THUNK

Her eyes widened again when she saw who had stopped the blade from hitting her. "Don't kill humans Yu" Mikael shouted. Shino looked at Mika and said "Y-You! But why?" Mika growled at her and said "Shut up human I didn't do it for you".

" _Do not interfere vampire, all humans must be killed"_ Yu said as he flicked Mika aside with a swing of his sword. " _What should I do if I don't do anything he's going to kill me"_ Shinoa thought as she watched Yu step closer to her.

"Shinoa" Guren shouted to her but she didn't pay any attention as she put her plan into action. _"I hope this works"_ she thought as she embraced Yu.

"YU PLEASE COME TO YOUR SENSES" she shouted as she buried her head into his shoulder. "GAAAAAAH!" Yu screamed out as he tried to get out of her embrace.

"Please come back to me I love you and I won't lose you" she whispered to him.

Yuu stopped moving and coughed up blood and a second later hit the floor.

THUD

"Yūichirō, Yūichirō" Shinoa shouted as she placed his head onto her lap. She sat and watched the battle rage on not moving from his side. She kept a close eye on Mika who refused to leave when the battle came to an end and another vampire had to carry him off.

Shinoa glared at Guren when they all came over and said "Lt Colonel Guren I'd like to ask you a question later. Before he could speak, Mitsuba came running over and said forget about him how's Yuu doing?!"

"He looks like he needs healing" Yoichi said. Shihō picks up Yuu and puts him over his shoulders and says "I'll carry him! Let's move!"

 **Five days later**

After her conversation with Lt Guren, Shinoa goes to Yūichirō's room waiting for him to wake up.

Shinoa grabbed Yūichirō hand and squeezed it a little and said "Come on Yuu please wake up" her voice cracked a little as she sat on the edge of his bed. _"Well I know one thing Guren was right I do love him but I don't know how or if I should tell him"_ Shinoa thought as she traced her thumb around his hand.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt his hand squeeze hers. Her eyes widened and she looked at him to see him looking at her smiling. "Hey you ok" he said as he sat up. She glared at him and he flinched and thought _"Oh crap what have I done this time"_. He was shocked when she all but collapsed onto his chest hugging him. "Oi Oi are you ok" Yuu said while shaking her. Shinoa didn't move or say anything just hugged him tighter.

Yūichirō sat there dumfounded to why she was doing this so he bought his arm around her and started to rub circles on her back. A few minutes had pasted before she moved back and said "Yeah I'm fine it's you we were worried about". Yuu raised an eyebrow and said "Why what happened to me like". "Don't you remember" she said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

Yuu shook his head and said "The last thing I remember was seeing Mikaela. His eyes widened and he said "That wasn't I dream was it he is alive right". Shinoa nodded her head and said "Yeah he's alive he wasn't going to leave you with us but a vampire dragged him off and to answer what happened to you, you said you were tired so you fell asleep".

"Wwhat I didn't do that what happened really" Yuu stuttered out. Shinoa grinned and said "I know just teasing you a vampire came behind you as you were talking to Mikaela and knocked you out. He nodded his head not quite believing getting knocked out. "I take it you don't remember what I said to you as well" Shinoa said standing up while smiling.

Yuu shook his head and said "No why was it important". Shinoa's smiled dropped a bit as she said "No it wasn't I'll go and tell the others your awake". "Oi Shinoa wait it had to be important otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up just now" Yuu said as he shot out of the bed forgetting his injuries and grabbing hold of her hand.

"It's nothing ok just forget I said anything" her voice cracked a little as she said this. "Shinoa" Yuu said as he spun her around and embraced her. She flushed as her eyes widened and she clutched the front of his shirt as she buried her head into his neck and said "Please just forget I said anything".

Yuu shook his head the best he could and said "I can't not the way you are acting right now so spill what did you say to me". A few minutes had passed and she didn't say anything. He was about to say something but stopped when she whispered something into his ear. "I love you".

Yuu's eyes widened as he tilted his head to get a better look at her. Shinoa pulled back a little to stare at him. They didn't notice they were inching there way closer to each other while they were staring at each other until they inches apart. Shinoa blushed as she closed the gap and kissed him.

Yuu eyes widened further and for a few seconds didn't respond. When he finally did respond, Shinoa melted into him. The kiss wasn't long but, it held the emotion they both had for each other. They pulled back and Shinoa quickly buried her face into his neck to hide her blush. He walked backwards towards the bed and said "I'm going to get some more sleep your welcome to join me if you want".

Shinoa nodded her head as he let go and jumped into the bed and he patted the spot next to him. She slowly crawled into the bed and curled up next to him and around his body and she swung her arm onto his chest and fell asleep. Yuu moved some of her hair away from her face and smiled down at her. He leant forward and whispered "I love you too Shinoa" into her ear. She sighed and tightened her hold on him and snuggled into his embrace more.

 **A Few hours later**

Yuu woke to a faint snore and a weight on top of his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a purple head of hair. His eyes widened and his body stiffened when he realized Shinoa was asleep on top of him. His body relaxed when he started to reply out what happened in his mind.

" _She must have rolled over during the night"_ he thought as he ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed and buried herself into his chest more. Yuu frowned as he looked out of the window and thought _"There is no way I got knocked out my a vampire not the way she was acting and clinging to me like a life line, something else happened and I'm going to find out what"._

Yuu was brought out his thoughts when a voice filled with sleep said "You shouldn't frown it doesn't look good on you". He looked down to see Shinoa looking back at him still half asleep. "Sorry did I wake you" he said smiling down at her. She shook her head and said "No I woke up and thought it was a dream so I had to check". A faint snore echoed the room and Yuu sat up to see who was in the room with them.

His eyes fell to Yoichi who had his head on the end of the bed asleep. "Oi Yoichi wake up" Yuu said shaking him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and noticed Yuu was awake and said "You're awake Yuu I would glomp you right now because I'm happy your awake, but someone's beat me to it.

Yuu's eyes widened and he blushed while shaking his hands in front of him and Shinoa and said "This isn't what it looks like". He shut his eyes waiting for Shinoa to jump off him and screaming at him. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes and looked down to see her smiling up at him.

Yuu looked back up to see Yoichi running to the door and said "Oi where are you going". Yoichi stopped at the door and said "I'm going to tell everyone else your awake they are all waiting". Yuu laid back with his eyes closed and sighed. A giggle made him re-open them to see Shinoa hovering over him. He smiled at her and moved his hand to cup her cheek.

The door was kicked open and someone said "Yo! Block head YU! It's about time you woke up!" only to stop in the door way and say "Huh". Yuu and Shinoa both looked to see Mitsuba staring at them. She pointed at them and said "What are you two doing". Yu shut his eyes and said "This isn't what it looks like".

Before Shinoa had the chance to answer, Shihō comes in and says "Shut your traps, were in a hospital, Huh are we interrupting something". Shinoa shook her head and said "No we just woke up". Shihō nodded his head and said "Well since we know you're alright, we'll leave you alone to rest with Shinoa.

Shinoa turned back to Yuu once the others had left to see him staring out of the window. "Hey you thinking about Mika" she said while sitting next to him. He nodded his head and said "Yeah he's alive so I still have a chance to save him". She smiled at him and said "We can think about that once you have rested.

"You're right night Shinoa l love you" Yuu said while lying down. Shinoa smiled at him and laid down next to him and hugged him. "I love you too Yuu".

 **AN: Well what do you guys think. I'm sorry if anyone is OOC or it sucks.**


End file.
